memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Julianbaischir
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Weyoun 15:11, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm Captain Mike K. Barteltalk, an admin here at MA -- I noticed you were working on articles relating to novels -- if you want to see a novel page I've worked on, check The Wounded Sky -- i made it the basis of the Template:Sidebar novel i use when creating new novel articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:56, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :It's good to see we have another person to work on novels, because I think a lot of people forget that area of MA. (I'm one of them.) Anyay welcome aboard. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 18:23, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Good work on the The Wounded Sky, Mike. Thanks for the welcome, Dukat. Let me know if there's any way I can improve the Emissary novel entry.--Julianbaischir 18:43, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) One small thing about The Siege. I know I'm as guilty of not doing this as anyone, but try to use the "Show preview" button when you're making edits, if possible. I know it can get confusing on long pages though. ----Vedek Dukat (Talk) 18:28, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Another person who likes creating novel pages! Welcome to MA!--Starchild 21:15, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :And a DS9 fan, even better! ;-) BTW, the Waiting Room thing is funny now that I know what I means - maybe you should make a note of it on your user page. Weyoun 21:34, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::In the words of Evil Spock, "I shall consider it." ;-) --Julianbaischir 00:24, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Your location I thought "Darwin's Waiting Room" was just a joke I wasn't getting, but on Memory Alpha:Archivists you linked it to Manassas, Virginia. What does the waiting room bit mean? Weyoun 17:55, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The waiting room gag is my way of implying that the citizens of Manassas (where I live) aren't as evolved due to the explosion of house construction and strip mall development in recent years. I admit that it's a bit of a low blow.--Julianbaischir 18:08, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Comment placement Thank you for contributing to Ten Forward discussions. To avoid confusion, please place all comments at the bottom of each discussion. 02:23, 2 September 2006 (UTC)